


Technically

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CAR TRIP, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family, Humor, Love, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Technically she was. But why, oh why, did Ginny tell them that?
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 2





	Technically

Ginny was nervous. It was a rarity but it did occasionally happen, even if she would deny it to the day she died.

But today she was nervous; very, very, very nervous.

Because today was the day. Today was _the_ day.

She would finally come out to her family that she was in a long term relationship and this was it for her.

Sure, she had opened up to her family years ago when she first realised that she wasn't as entirely straight as they had previously thought. She had been a nervous wreck and had to restart her planned speech three times before she managed to finally say it. She needn't have worried though. They were her family and they loved her, they told her that she would always be welcome no matter who she chose to be with. It had been such a relief and she had never felt more loved.

But now, _now._ This was an entirely different state of affairs.

Not only is she bringing home a long term partner; somebody she can see herself spending the rest of her life with. But also the fact that her partner is _technically_ a Muggle.

She could already imagine the reactions. The immediate shock, asking how long the relationship has been going on for, names, dates, times. When was she going to visit? _How_ was she going to visit? What did they need to do to make the house Muggle-proof?

It was going to be a hectic conversation and not one she wanted to go through but she was serious about this girl and she needed her family to know it.

* * *

Willow did not know how her life had ended up quite this way. She went from being a wallflower with few real friends to being part of a badass group, if she did say so herself. She had real friends now; Buffy, Xander, Giles. She was part of a coven of sisters who all empowered each other and she was still amazing and she was still in contact with her aunt's who had reached out so many years ago to help her heal.

It was odd to look back now and see how far she had come. But it was good. Life had been chaotic and dangerous but she wouldn't change one bit of it, they had made it out alive and together and that was all that mattered.

All those close to her knew of her various relationships. They knew she was dating somebody and that it was serious, but the sad thing about growing up is that you end up spending more time apart as life throws up various engagements and tasks that you need to do.

She had a full-time job as a software engineer, she had her coven to check in with on their monthly meetups, errands to run picking up various orders. Sadly time for the Scooby Gang was hard to come by even if they still texted and messaged constantly.

But today was the day. They had all cleared their schedules, the whole day free, just to meet up and share all the gossip.

Today was the day that she would tell them that she would be moving away to England to be with her Witch girlfriend Ginny.

* * *

Ginny supposed the talk had gone as well as it could have. They were obviously very happy with her finding somebody and deciding to settle down but her guesses as to how they would react when she let them know that Willow was a Muggle had been exactly as she'd imagined.

The long explanations that she'd met Willow whilst she was on tour with the Harpies in America, that they'd been seeing each other for the past two years, that she was very happy in this relationship and could see Willow being the one for her.

It had been exhausting but good to get through in the end and all were excited to finally meet Willow.

Which was good because Ginny was picking her up from the airport now.

* * *

"Are you sure we'll be welcome? We can always stay in a hotel instead?" Willow was happy to finally be together with Ginny, once and for all, but didn't want to make her feel awkward by insisting they stay at her family home.

Ginny replied. "We're fine staying, they're all really looking forward to meeting you after all the nice things I've told them,"

Willow blushed as Ginny spoke to her, you would have thought after two years of her continuously saying the sappy stuff that she'd be used to it, but apparently not.

"Are we expected then? I don't want to be late for our first meeting!" Willow stared nervously out the window as she picked at the loose thread on her jumper - a nervous tick that she never had managed to stop.

"We are expected and we'll be there in a minute. Look there's the house now!"

Willow stared in amazement at what magic could create. A large house with wooden pillars definitely had been reinforced to hold much more weight than should have been possible. It looked mishmash but all in all, it looked well lived in; like a home.

Ginny cleared her throat causing Willow to swing her head round and look at her. Ginny looked slightly nervous now and like she was about to laugh.

Willow knew that face. "Gin? What have you done?" 

Ginny giggled, then smirked, "Nothing much. Just may have told a few white lies. Like that you're technically a Muggle."

"Ginny! But I'm not, I mean I am but I'm still a witch and I know you are too. Why didn't you tell your family that?"

"I thought it would be fun! I mean, I just really wanted to see how they're going to take our magic house and make it look non-magic."

Willow sighed. Of course Ginny would.

But then Ginny smiled that little smile at her and she knew that it would all be okay _even_ if it ended up being one of the first family meetings in the history of family meetings.

She could pretend for an hour to be a Muggle for Ginny - not _at all_ for any personal satisfaction to see how well they did. 

She smiled back as Ginny stopped the car.

She had taken on vampires, ex-girlfriends, and even her dark self.

She could manage - once more into the fray.


End file.
